Amor inocente
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: No hay nada mas inocente que el amor de un par de niños de ocho años ¿verdad? Por lo tanto, si esten par de niños se enamoran no pueden estar realizando nada malo ¿verdad?  TWINCEST.
1. El nacimiento de un inocente amor

Amor inocente.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Era un catorce de febrero, normal mientras un pequeño niño rubio de ocho años caminaba de manera presurosa por los pasillos de un enorme supermercado de su localidad, buscando entre los enormes estantes, llenos de miles de productos, aquel que necesitaba con tanta urgencia.

Sus sonoros pasos atraían la mirada de los adultos quienes se encontraban realizando sus compras, era un niño en particular adorable con una camisa blanca y unos shorts negros con una pequeña mochila en su espalda, de apenas un metro de alto, ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver bien los productos que se encontraban hasta la parte de arriba de los estantes, pero aún así continuaba con su importante búsqueda, de manera tan decidida a encontrar ese producto que tanto necesitaba, como un caballero buscando algún antiguo y perdido tesoro en una tierra desconocida.

Hasta que al fin lo encontró, una pequeña caja sin nada especial en particular colocada en la parte de debajo de un estante, lleno de otras cajas de forma y tamaño similar.

El pequeño niño se estiro para alcanzar la caja, y aunque sus manos alcanzaban unas cuantas de las de la parte baja del estante, no alcanzaban hasta las que el necesitaba, las que estaña ubicadas en la parte del medio, entonces un guardia del supermercado, intrigado por la presencia de un niño solo en ese enorme lugar, decidió llamar la atención del pequeño.

—Disculpa niño, ¿estás perdido?— Pregunto con una voz suave para evitar espantar al pequeño rubio. Cosa la cual no resulto de la mejor manera, el niño se sorprendió tanto por la voz que provenía de su retaguardia que se giró con rapidez y al hacer esto golpeo su pequeña cabeza contra la base del estante. —¿Estás bien?— volvió a preguntar el guardia mientras veía como el niño se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe. El niño solo asintió nervioso en manera de respuesta a la interrogante del guardia, sabía que no tenía que hablar con desconocidos, pero sabía también que había personas en las que se podía confiar, como policías, o en este caso en un guardia.

—¿Estás perdido?— Volvió a preguntar el guardia al niño, el cual solo negó con la cabeza. El guardia al observar que el niño estaba intentando alcanzar un producto del estante decidió preguntar, —¿Necesitas algo?— El niño solo volvió a asentir y levanto su pequeño dedito hasta la caja que necesitaba y que estaba fuera de su alcance, la cual fue fácilmente tomada por el guardia.

—Si quieres te llevo a donde está la caja registradora ¿te parece?— le indicó el guardia, y el niño solamente asintió de nuevo.

Ambos se encaminaron hasta una parte colocada cerca de la salida y dejo al pequeño en la fila. Unos minutos después de esperar, el niño al final llego a ser atendido.

La operadora de la registradora tomo el producto que el niño tenía en las manos, y lo paso por el detector de precios.

—800 yens— dijo tranquilamente la mujer, entonces el niño sacó de su pequeña mochila, una bolsita que hizo un gran sonido al ser colocada en la registradora, en la cual el pequeño rubio apenas y alcanzaba a ver. Sacó de la bolsita una gran cantidad de monedas de todos los tamaños, al parecer eran sus ahorros de toda la vida, pero al parecer ese producto lo valía.

El niño salió corriendo del supermercado en dirección a su casa, la cual quedaba a no más de dos calles de distancia, corrió a través de todas esas calles que reconocía con tanta seguridad, mientras temía de todas las personas desconocidas que pasaban a su alrededor. Llegó hasta una casa de color morado, de dos pisos de altura, se acerco hasta la puerta, estiro sus piernas y sus brazos hasta alcanzar la perilla y la abrió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, para no alertar a su madre acerca de su "escape secreto".

—¡Len!— Gritó una mujer de cabello largo y rubio mientras caminaba presurosa hacia su pequeño, —¡¿Dónde habías estado jovencito?— El pequeño niño empezó a temblar con la voz furiosa de su madre, —¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salirte sin permiso, tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me preocupaste? ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable!—

El pequeño niño empezó a sollozar en volumen bajo mientras su madre gritaba, —Lo siento mucho mami— sollozó el niño pequeño mientras una pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a descender de sus ojos. Su madre, al ver esto, detuvo su ira, y se hincó a la altura de su pequeño, —Lo siento mi pequeño Lenny,— se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras que con una mano limpiaba las lagrimas,— pero tienes que saber que me preocupaste mucho,— Dijo mientras lo consolaba, y el pequeño Len se empezó a tranquilizar, la madre deshizo el abrazo y acerco su cara hasta la de su niño, —Prométeme que jamás volverás a salirte sin mi permiso ¿sí?— el pequeño solamente asintió mientras volvía a abrazar a su mamá, —Por cierto, ¿A dónde fuiste?— pregunto inocentemente la mujer rubia.

—A la tienda— Respondió tranquilamente el niño.

—¿Y qué compraste?— le pregunto su madre, mientras sentía una pequeña cajita en la mochila del niño.

—Yo…— No sabía que contestar, le daba pena admitir que había ido a comprar "eso" frente a su mamá.

La madre del niño abrió la mochila y saco una caja rosa en forma de corazón, un regalo de motivo romántico, más que de amistad. Ante esto la mujer se sonrojó.

Su pequeño se había enamorado.

Ante este pensamiento, la madre no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de manera nostálgica, al pensar que su niño de tan solo ocho años había encontrado a una niña que le gustaba, y que al ser ese, el día de san Valentín, el pequeño había decidido comprarle algo a su enamorada. Su bebe estaba creciendo.

—Len…— Le hablo con una voz suave, mientras sostenía la caja en su mano derecha, —¿Esto es para una niña?— pequeño solo asintió. Ante esto, el niño recibió un fuerte y cariñoso a brazo por parte de su mamá, —¡Mi pequeño está creciendo!— Gritó emocionada al oído, del su pequeño, provocándole a este un gran rubor en la cara, —¿es para una niña que yo conozca verdad?— pregunto mientras deshacía el abrazo con el niño rubio, el cual solo volvió a asentir a manera de respuesta, —¿y es más grande o más pequeña que tú?—

—Más grande, pero no sé si yo le guste.— respondió el chico un una vocecita apenas audible, recibiendo, de nuevo, un fuerte abrazo de su progenitora que le sacó el aire de los pulmones al instante. Luego de esto su madre se separo de él permitiéndole aspirar un poco del oxigeno que sus pulmones tanto le exigían.

—Qué lindo,— Dijo para sí misma la mujer rubia, —No te preocupes Len, eres el niño más bonito y especial del mundo, de seguro le gustaras mucho a esa niña— Después de decir eso, le regreso la caja al niño y acaricio su cabeza revolviendo sus rubios cabellos. —¿La vas a ver más al rato?— Le preguntó.

—¡Si!— respondió alegremente dando un pequeño salto, —Voy a ir a envolver el regalo— le dijo para luego salir corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban a si habitación, pero antes de empezar a subirlas, se volteo de nuevo hacia su progenitora —Mami ¿Dónde está Rinny?— Le pregunto refiriéndose de manera cariñosa a su gemela.

—Está en la casa de Miku, llega en unos minutos, ya no debe de tardar— respondió.

—De acuerdo— hablo el Len con un tono un poco serio para luego subir las escaleras.

Esto por supuesto, le preocupo a su madre, desde hace ya un tiempo, sus hijos gemelos se habían estado comenzando a distanciar, era algo bastante extraño, pero ellos dos ya casi no querían hacer casi nada juntos, antes siempre jugaban con los mismos juguetes, se la pasaban corriendo juntos por el jardín, se divertían en la hora del baño ó a la hora de dormir se la pasaban despiertos saltando en la cama hasta que caían uno sobre el otro y dormían. Pero desde hacía unos meses apenas y se querían bañar juntos, o compartir la cama, esto se debía, creía la mujer, a que ambos estaban creciendo. Le habían dicho que a partir de los siete años, niños de diferente genero se empiezan a distanciar, y que eso era algo completamente normal, no obstante, una ligera sensación de tristeza llegaba a la mente de aquella madre rubia al pensar en sus hijos separándose, pero así es la vida.

La mujer habría seguido pensando en sus hijos hasta que el timbre de la puerta llama su atención.

Se acerco hasta la puerta y la abrió, dejando entrar a un par de niñas, una de cabello rubio y corto con un lazo atado en este, y otra un poco mayor que la anterior de pelo verde, bastante largo, peinado en dos grandes coletas que llegaban hasta el suelo. Ambas llevaban sus mochilas de la escuela.

—¡Hola mami!— grito la pequeña niña rubia.

—¡Hola señora Kagamine!— Grito la otra niña.

—Hola hija, hola Miku!— respondió la señora Kagamine mientras se giraba para ver las niñas que habían corrido hasta los sillones de la sala para sentarse, en donde encendieron la televisión en un canal infantil y se pusieron a verlo mientras aún jugaban con las manos.

—Hola Kara— dijo una mujer adulta de pelo verde corto de la misma tonalidad que el de la niña que acompañaba a la hija de la mujer rubia, peinado a manera de una par de cilindros a cada lado de su cabeza, y que aparentaba estar bastante cansada por estar cuidado al par de infantes.

—Hola Rika, ¿te invito a pasar?— respondió la rubia. Ambas se adentraron en la casa y se dirigieron a la cocina en donde se sirvieron un poco de té mientras conversaban, hasta que llegaron al tema del día de san Valentín.

—No me parece correcto que en las escuelas hagan que los niños se escriban "cartitas de amor"— Dijo la mujer de pelo verde –simplemente me parece mal, después de todo, son solo niños no saben nada del amor,— Volvió a decir mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

—Pues no creo que se trate tanto así como de "amor verdadero"— comento su amiga —si no más bien de una simple atracción, un gusto por otra persona que es su amiguito.—

—Pues aún a si no me parece bien— Volvio a defender su punto de vista la mujer peli verde, —Mira por ejemplo a mi hija Miku, le dije específicamente que si un niño de daba una "carta de amor" que lo rechazara, lo que menos necesito es que mi hijita se confunda con esa clase de tonterías a esta edad tan joven.— Dijo de manera terminante.

La señora Kagamine se quedo pensando un momento. ¿Era malo quen un niño tuviera esa clase de sentimientos a esa edad? Para ella eso no representaba mas que un simple gusto, o un pasatiempo, pero si de verdad era un problema…

—Mira que hoy en la tarde Len se escapo de la casa y fue hasta el supermercado a comprar una caja de chocolates para una niña que le gusta.— Le comentó la rubia a su amiga en un tono bajo mientras se acercaba a su oído.

—¡Se escapo de la casa!— Exclamó alarmada la madre peli verde. —¿y que mas?—

—Pues, creo que se gasto todo el dinero que se tenía ahorrado para comprar eso, —Informo la rubia a su amiga, —y además estaba muy preocupado por si era rechazado por esa niña.—

—Pues reza para que lo rechacen, porque es mejor un niño con el corazón roto que con la cabeza en las nubes.— Sentencio de manera terminante la mujer llamada Rika, —Si yo fuera tu, —dijo mientras se acercaba al oído de su amiga,— te recomiendo que averigües si Rin también esta en esa situación.— Dijo mientras apuntaba a la niña nombrada.

—¡Mami,¿ nos puedes llevar a mí y Rin al parque?— Grito emocionada la pequeña Miku.

—Claro que si hija,— respondió su madre con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su lugar y dejaba la taza de té en la mesa, —Y se dice Rin y Yo.— le aclaro a su pequeña niña de pelo verde. Pero antes de caminar hacia la puerta de la salida, se volteo hacia su amiga y le dijo en el oído,—Averigua si Rin tiene algún "enamorado"—

Después de esto, la mujer se levanto y tomando de la mano a su hija se dirijo hacia la puerta de salida, mientras que detrás de ellas caminaba la pequeña rubia de nombre Rin.

—¡Adiós mami!— Grito la pequeña Kagamine mientras caminaba a la salida junto con su amiga y la madre de esta.

—Espera Rin,— Le detuvo en su trayecto hacia la salida su mamá,— Dime,— dijo mientras se hincaba a la atura de su hija,—¿Hay algún niño que te guste?— le pregunto sin rodeos. La pequeña solo se sonrojo ante la pregunta de su mamá, no era una buena señal.

—Hay un niño que me gusta mucho, es muy guapo y me cae muy bien, —Empezó a girar su piecito en una expresión de pena,—Y creo que yo también le gusto— susurro en el oído de su madre, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta con un notable sonrojo en su cara.

Kara Kagamine se quedo congelada ante el comentario de su hija, hasta que escucho la puerta cerrándose. Lentamente camino de vuelta hacia el sofá de la sala en donde las niñas habían estado jugando y se recostó en este. Pensó en lo que le había ocurrido en ese día, primero su hijo se escapa para comprarle algo a laguna niña misteriosa, y luego su hija le dice que tiene un niño que le guste, y a juzgar por el sonrojo en la cara de la infante, se podría decir que era un enamoramiento muy fuerte. ¿El que sus dos hijos tuvieran enamoramientos a la corta edad de ocho años era una señal de que ella era una mala madre? No, por supuesto que no, sino mas bien que lo contrario, es decir, hubiera sido mala señal si le hubieran ocultado sus respectivos enamoramientos, pero el que se lo hubieran dicho tan pronto como les pregunto, por lo tanto era una buena madre al mantener una relación de confianza con sus hijos, por lo tanto era una buena madre, a diferencia de otras cuyos hijos no eran capaces de confiarles nada.

El único problema era, ¿Qué tan malo sería este enamoramiento? Eran solo niños, no sabían nada de amor, no tenía idea de si las suposiciones de su amiga eran desestimadas o sobreestimadas.

Estaba pensando en ese tema cuando si línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida, es esta ocasión, por la voz de su pequeño y adorable Len.

—Mami— Le llamo con una voz suave.

—Sí, dime hijo— Le respondió su madre una vez saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Me llevas al parque?— Le pregunto.

—¿Al parque hijo?,— le pregunto de vuelta, entonces noto que en las manos de su niño, se encontraba, envuelto de manera un poco desordenada y desacomodada con papel rosado, la caja de dulces que había comprado en la tarde durante su escapada al supermercado. —¿Vas a ir a ver a esa niña que te gusta?— Pregunto de manera obvia.

El pequeño solo asintió, sonrojándose más.

Su madre solo lo miro durante unos segundos. Se veía tan adorable.

—De acuerdo hijo vamos.— Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la manita y lo llevaba hasta la salida de su casa.

Era solo un amor infantil, no había nada más puro e inocente que el amor infantil, pensó para si misma la madre de los gemelos.

Llegaron hasta el gran parque que se encontraba en medio de esa ciudad, en donde había una gran cantidad de niños jugando, algunos jugando futbol, algunos jugando basquetbol, y algunos cuantos más estaban sentados tranquilamente en el pasto, contemplando la puesta de sol, era fin de semana así que había muchos niños que no se tenían que preocupar por la tarea.

Madre e hijo llegaron hasta la entrada de aquel gran espacio de juegos, se acercaron a unas bancas rojas que estaban cerca del área de juegos fijos, y mientras la madre se acomodaba en el lugar, el pequeño Len se encontraba buscando con la mirada a su enamorada.

Al fin la encontró.

—Quédate aquí mami, por favor.— le ordeno su hijo antes de salir corriendo hasta en donde se encontraba su niña especial.

A Kara esto le sorprendió, ¿que su hijo le ordenara que se mantuviera alejada? Aunque había dicho por favor, pero aún así ella era su mamá, que pensaba que iba a hacer ¿avergonzarlo? Él era el que no sabía multiplicar.

Así que aquella mujer hizo caso omiso a la petición de su hijo y lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta.

Lo vio dirigirse hasta en grupo de niñas, y pasarlas por alto, después llegó hasta donde estaban una pareja de niñas que para ella eran muy conocidas.

Rin y Miku.

"¡Pero claro!", pensó asombrada la madre, una niña linda mayor que él. Por supuesto que se refería a Miku.

Pero algo ocurrió, de repente Miku le dijo algo al oído a Rin mientras las dos veían a Len acercarse, después de esto Miku se fue corriendo hacia el otro lado.

"Es algo tímida" Pensó de nuevo la madre, pero a diferencia de lo que se esperaba, Len no fue en la búsqueda de la peli verde, si no que se acerco hasta Rin, mas sonrojado que antes.

—Hola Rin— Hablo el pequeño con cara roja como un tomate.

—Hola Len— le respondió su hermana con un sonrojo similar.

En cuanto las miradas de ambos se encontraron, el sonrojo aumentó considerable mente, haciendo que por reflejo mutuo, sus miradas se voltearan al suelo.

—Rin, te quiero decir algo— La pequeña rubia vivió a levantar su mirada hacia los ojos de su gemelo, los cuales apenas eran visibles por el flequillo que le cubría la mirada, —Yo…— empezó a decir con la voz temblorosa, —Tu…— Su pequeñas piernas parecían no poder soportar el peso del cuerpo del niño por la gran cantidad de temblores que pasaban por estas, —¡Me gustas mucho!— Dijo casi gritándole mientras cubría su rostro, aun mas sonrojada, con la caja en forma de corazón que tenía en las manos.

Aunque la cara de la pequeña Rin no se quedaba atrás con respecto a la de su hermano.

—Tú también me gustas mucho.— Le confesó volteando su rostro hacia el suelo, el cual, después de esta declaración, el cual se había puesto más sonrojado que antes, si esto era posible.

Era una escena bastante curiosa, un par de niños de ocho años, declarando su amor infantil, frente a una bella puesta de sol, en una hermosa tarde de un catorce de febrero. Una escena perfecta para cualquier fotografía de una dedicación amorosa. A excepción claro, de la madre de ambos niños que estaba observándolos detrás del árbol que se encontraba.

Ambos niños continuaban sonrojados, cuando el pequeño Len, se atrevió a hablar.

—Te compre un regalo,— le dijo tartamudeando mientras le ofrecía la caja que había comprado en esa misma tarde, y que tanto se había esforzado en buscar.

—Gracias,— dijo su pequeña enamorada mientras que recibía la cajita con ambas manos. –Yo también te tengo un regalo, cierra los ojos,— le dijo con mas nerviosismo que antes.

Su hermano menor la obedeció y cerro con fuerza lo ojos esperando su regalo, ¿Qué sería?, ¿Una banana gigante?, ¿una guitarra para poder rockear como siempre había querido?, ¿una aplanadora como con la que el pequeño tanto soñaba? No. Sino algo que, ante el punto de vista del niño, era un millón de veces mejor.

Un sentir cálido y suave empezó a presionar en los labios del rubio, el cual ante la sorpresa abrió los ojos, viendo los parpados cerrados de su hermana a tan solo unos centímetros, dándose cuenta de que había recibido el mejor regalo del mundo.

Su primer beso, por la niña mas hermosa del mundo

Duro uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez segundos.

Los diez segundos más maravillosos que el pequeño Len jamás se hubiera imaginado en vivir.

Diez segundos en el cielo para ambos, los diez segundos más especiales y perfectos que ellos dos hubieran podido desear. Los diez segundos más perfectos que sus inocentes mentes hubieran podido imaginar.

Cuando se separaron, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, se sonrieron mutuamente, mientras su caras adquirían un tono mucho mas rojo que antes, y sus corazones latían con fuerza, mientras que cientos de mariposas volaban en los estómagos de los dos, y un pequeño mareo los hacía perder el equilibrio.

La pequeña rubia tomo el regalo y lo desenvolvió, dejando ver los chocolates que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Vamos a comerlos juntos?— Le pregunto a ese niño a quien le había regalado su primer beso.

El pequeño Len asintió con la cara roja, y tomo la mano de su enamorada con la suya.

Esto sorprendió un poco a la pequeña Rin, cosa que fue inmediatamente notado por su hermano.

—Solo la quería sostener.— Dijo rápidamente mientras volteaba su rostro al otro lado, y como respuesta de la niña, recibió un apretón igual al suyo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el atardecer mientras se sujetaban de las manos. Su pequeño e inocente enamoramiento acababa de empezar.

No había nada más inocente que el amor de un par de niños.

Mientras que cerca de ese lugar, una mujer adulta rubia, se encontraba desmallada en detrás de un árbol, después de haber perdido la conciencia, al ver visto a sus dos hijos gemelos, declarase un dulce, tierno e inocente amor incestuoso.

Fin

Qué cosa más rara ¿No?

La inspiración para este Fic surgió cuando leí otro Fic que trataba de un tema bastante similar, en donde Len y Rin, siendo niños de tan solo ocho años, se declaran su amor.

Pero a diferencia de este Fic ese era un non-cest.

Sé que debe de ser muy raro leer acerca de un par de niños haciendo incesto sin siquiera saberlo y que hasta cierto punto, eso pude sonar algo cruel.

Pero esto es FANFICTION, en donde cualquier cosa puede pasar y lo hago por puro gusto a Len y Rin.

Por lo tanto no espero comentarios tontos haciéndome notar lo ilógico que es esto.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto y si leyeron mis otros fics, también, y se les dio asco, que bien.

Me despido, espero no haberlos aburrido, si encuentran algún error me avisan y yo lo corregiré.

BYE

P.D.: Tengo algunas ideas similares a esta, ¿les gustaría que lo continuara con un Two-shot?


	2. Solo un juego de niños

Amor inocente capítulo 2.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>—No, no, no, no, no, no— repetía una y otra vez la madre Hatsune mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que estaba sentada, —¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?— Se preguntaba continuamente provocando de nuevo la mirada llena de pena de la madre de los Kagamine que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de ese sillón —¿Cómo es posible que tus dos pequeños hijos hagan incesto, ¡Y ni siquiera sepan que lo están haciendo!— ´Preguntó casi gritando, provocando que la madre de los niños bajara más aun la cabeza con pesar, mientras sus dos pequeños hijos jugaban en el jardín de su casa al lado de su pequeña amiga Miku, que para sus pequeñas mentes, era como un gran reino lleno de grandes aventuras.<p>

—Por favor no lo digas tan alto— le suplicó la mujer rubia mientras abría los ojos para encarar a la peli verde —Quizá no es tan grave, después de todo son solo niños de ocho años— Razonó Kara Kagamine.

—Pero claro que es grave— Le contradijo su amiga peli verde, —Que no te das cuenta, si de por si ya es malo que a esa edad se den a llevar con cositas como "el amor"— Hizo una mueca de asco al decir esta palabra —Pero ahora aparte de todo lo hacen entre ellos dos, ¡Que hagan incesto!—

—Lo sé, lo sé, sé que es muy malo— La madre de los Kagamine puso sus manos sobre su cara y se tiró boca abajo contra el sillón —¿pero qué puedo hacer?—

—Te sugiero que busques ayuda profesional, como un psicólogo o un sacerdote—Sugirió Hatsune, aunque pareció más una orden.

—Pero si hago creer que están haciendo algo malo, podrían asustarse y separarse y no volverse a hablar— Explico su punto de vista la rubia.

Rika Hatsune permaneció unos segundos pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. No hacía falta ser un adivino para saber que por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos como "¿acaso ella está defendiendo el incesto?" o "¿Cree que el incesto está bien?", solo hacía falta ver su mirada de repulsión hacia su amiga para saberlo.

—Pues haz lo que quieras— le respondió después de unos segundos, —solo déjame decirte que yo si le he explicado a mi pequeña Miku que algo como el incesto está mal— Dijo en un tono de presunción mientras volvía a tomar un poco de té de la taza que tenía en las manos.

La madre de los Kagamine no dejaba de sentirse culpable, aun cuando la culpa no era suya, después de todo en ningún momento había tenido la oportunidad de explicarles a sus niños lo que era el incesto y de porque este estaba mal. Aunque viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, ellos dos no estaban haciendo nada malo, solo eran un par de niños que se querían y les gustaba estar juntos, nada más.

—Pero no te preocupes porque Miku odie a tus hijos, también le he enseñado respeto y tolerancia, así que no creo que les deje de hablar. Quizá le extrañe un poco al principio el ver a dos hermanos en una situación como esa, pero es una buena niña y los aceptara con el tiempo.— Dijo con seguridad mientras volvía a tomar de su bebida.

* * *

><p>—¡Rin, Rin!— Gritaba exaltado Len mientras corría en dirección de su hermanita y de su amiga, quienes estaban sentadas en el pasto jugando con un par de tazas de plástico a que estaban en una fiesta de té, vestidas con ropas similares a las de princesas, intercambiándose joyas de juguete.<p>

—¡Que quieres Len!— Le gritó Rin de vuelta mientras se levantaba de donde estaba.

—Te quiero dar esto— Dijo mientras le ofrecía una naranja perfectamente redonda y limpia de un tono excelente, la mejor naranja del mundo, al menos para Rin.

—Gracias Len— Le grito entusiasmada la pequeña niña rubia mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba dándole a su vez un pequeño beso en los labios de no más de cinco segundos, el cual fue perfectamente visualizado por la pequeña Miku.

—Se dieron un beso en la boca— Dijo Miku atónita mientras se levantaba y ponía sus dos manos en sus mejillas. Len y Rin, al darse cuenta de que los habían visto mientras expresaban su amor, se apenaron bastante y voltearon sus cabezas a lados opuestos mientras un gran sonrojo empezaba a hacerse notar en los rostros de ambos.

—Es que Rin es mi novia— Dijo de repente Len con un gran tartamudeo un su haba mientras tomaba la mano de Rin quien solo se limitaba abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa por lo que su hermanito acababa de decir, y por supuesto no podían faltar los sonrojos en las caras de ambos.

—¿De verdad?— Gritó la pequeña Miku sin poder salir de su gran asombro.

"¡N-Novia!" Pensó Rin exaltada. Esa palabra la había dejado un poco sorprendida, si tan solo habían pasado un par de días desde que Len y ella se habían besado, y claro, de alguna manera sus lazos afectivos se habían fortalecido, y tal y como lo había hecho hace solo unos segundos, algo como un beso en los labios se había convertido en una cosa normal de todos los días. Pero algo así como para llamarse su "novia" era algo un poco diferente a lo que Rin tenía visualizado como su relación con Len, la cual para ella era algo así como una relación entre hermanos en la cual se podían abrazar y besar el uno por el solo hecho de que gustaba mutuamente.

Incluso para su corta edad y su poca madura conciencia, ella sabía de antemano que el noviazgo era un tema un poco más serio que un simple "me gustas".

—¿Verdad Rin?— Dijo Len sacando de sus pensamientos a la pequeña rubia.

Al voltear Rin su cabeza hacia Len pudo observar como en la pequeña cara de ángel que tenía su hermano, se notaba una gran y agradable sonrisa, con la cual le daba la seguridad necesaria a Rin como para darse cuenta de que ellos dos eran más que simples hermanos que se gustaban.

"Después de todo Len es un niño muy lindo, y agradable" tanteo la naranja que tenía en sus manos "Y siempre me regala cosas y me quiere mucho, creo que no sería tan malo que de verdad fuera mi novio" Pensó mientras sonreía.

—¡Claro que sí, Len y yo somos novios!— Gritó alegre la pequeña mientras se arrojaba de nuevo a su hermano, y lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras que este le correspondía el acto afectuoso. Quedándose un rato abrazados mientras en el interior de ambos una alegría inigualable empezaba a hacerse presente el pecho de ambos.

Y Miku, solo permanecía estática en su lugar tanto o más atónita que antes de la declaración confirmada de su mejor amiga.

Era todo un hecho el que ninguno de los dos pequeños tenía suficiente tiempo de vida como para saber con exactitud lo que estaban haciendo, saber todo lo que esas inolvidables palabras implicarían para el futuro. Solo sabían que se querían el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>—…Y luego imagínate la vergüenza que pasarías si todos en la localidad se enteraran de que tus hijos son incestuosos, pero por suerte, sabes que yo jamás le diría a nadie del "jueguito" que tienen esos dos pequeños— Dijo con un tono cada vez más desesperante la madre de Miku a su querida y muy harta amiga rubia.<p>

—Gracias— Respondió con ironía Kara, quien en esos momentos, se estaba cuestionando de porque había recurrido a la más parlanchina de sus amigas para contarle ese secreto tan importante. De hecho estaba considerando que habría sido mejor si le hubiera contado todo a un árbol, al menos este la dejaría decir más de tres palabras antes de interrumpirle de nuevo. Pero analizándolo desde otro punto, era mejor que se lo hubiera contado a ella que a cualquier otra persona en este mundo, ya que era, con toda seguridad, que Miku se enteraría del inocente "romance" de los gemelos, al ser una amiga tan cercana de estos, y que por lo tanto, y de manera eventual, se lo contaría a su progenitora. Y era mejor que se enterara de una manera tranquila desde el punto de vista de un adulto y no el de un niño.

—Y luego imagínate si Len dejara embarazada a Rin, ¿te imaginas como saldrían tus nietos?— Dijo de repente la peli verde mayor.

—¡Embara… ¿Qué?— Gritó disgustada la madre de los Kagamine —¡Pero Rika si solo tienen ocho años, como se te ocurre pensar en eso!— Continuo gritando mientras intentaba que su cerebro bloqueara las imágenes que comenzaban a surgir dentro de este, imágenes en donde una Rin mayor de edad, un poco parecida a ella misma, se encontraba a un lado de Len, el cual también estaba en su en su versión adulta, ambos sosteniendo a un pequeño niño rubio dormido de unos cuantos meses de edad, que recordaba bastante a como era Len al nacer. Demasiado raro para su gusto.

—Solamente estoy siendo previsora, eso no tiene nada de malo— Intento defenderse la peli verde, al darse cuenta de que tal vez se había pasado un "poco" de la raya.

Kara se estaba desesperando cada vez más, solamente quería creer que nada malo les iba a pasar a sus hijos por un pequeño besito, y que ella realmente no había sido culpable de provocarle algo tan grave a sus hijos como un trauma de por vida.

—De todos modos no importa— Dijo de repente, más para sí misma que para su acompañante, —Son solo niños, y estoy segura de que todo esto acerca de que se gustan, no es más que un simple juego para ellos dos, de seguro se aburrirán después y ambos regresaran a la normalidad, y dentro de algunos años, recordaran con vergüenza los momentos cuando solían besarse sin saber que estaban haciendo incesto— Parecía ser que sus suposiciones eran más que ciertas, si bien, Len y Rin solían ser muy cercanos en el pasado, eso no querría decir que su relación tenía que avanzar de manera forzosa, sino que más bien, el decirse que se gustaban, era un pequeño capricho infantil, y al igual que como con un perrito o con un juguete, ambos se cansarían de eso, y simplemente lo dejarían sin siquiera darse cuenta. Así eran los niños.

—De acuerdo, si a ti te parece que todo se arreglara solo, pues deja que se arregle solo, al fin y al cabo, no hay nada que perder— Le confirmo la peli verde, de manera que hiciera sentir a su amiga que todas sus predicciones eran correctas —Excepto que se sigan gustando y que se escapen de la casa para casarse a escondidas y vivan juntos en una casa de porquería de no más de un metro cuadrado— se levantó un poco hasta la puerta del jardín en donde Miku estaba junto con los Kagamine —Y cuidando a su lindo bebé ciclope— Añadió solamente por gusto de molestar a su la progenitora de los rubios.

Kara infló las mejillas de una manera un tanto infantil por aquel "hilarante" comentario.

—Mami, mami,— Se escuchó una pequeña voz infantil viniendo del patio, la voz de la pequeña Miku.

—¿Qué pasa mi pequeño angelito?— Preguntó la madre de la pequeña al verla correr muy apresurada, mientras abría la puerta corrediza de vidrio para evitar que se goleara como en veces anteriores.

—Mami, ¿sabías que Lenny y Rinny son novios?— Gritó con fuerza mientras levantaba sus brazos y los movía alocadamente, ambas mujeres adultas se voltearon a ver algo extrañadas. Ellas dos tampoco tenían idea de que Len y Rin habían "avanzado" hasta la relación del noviazgo.

—Claro que si hijita, la señora Kagamine me lo contó hace rato,— Le respondió con una sonrisa mientras la cargaba en sus brazos, intentando ocultar lo extrañada que se sentía por la gran euforia que permanecía constante en la actitud de su pequeña.

—¿Y también sabias que se van a casar?— Volvió a gritar, esta vez con mayor emoción que antes.

—¡¿Qué?— Exclamó la madre peli verde al escuchar aquello mientras soltaba el agarre que tenia con los brazos a su hija y casi la dejaba caer, solamente porque la pequeña Miku tenía bracitos fuertes, mientras su amiga de edad similar se limitaba a abrir los ojos a manera de asombro. —Pero, hijita— Volvió a tomar la palabra la peli verde mayor mientras volvía a tomar a su hija entre sus brazos. —Len y Rin son demasiado pequeños para casarse— Razono de manera similar a la que su acompañante había utilizado unos minutos antes.

—Ya lo sé mami— Le dijo Miku haciendo parecer como que había dicho lo más obvio del mundo —Pero lo que pasa es que Len le preguntó a Rin que si se casaría con él, ¡y Rin dijo que si!— Gritó de nuevo Miku causando no más que una gran impresión en ambas madres.

—¿Pero cómo que le pidió matrimonio?— Le preguntó a su hija la peli verde mayor, quizá exagerando un poco su reacción ante algo tan simple como lo que su pequeña estaba a punto de contarle.

—Lo que pasa, es que después de que me dijeron que eran novios, yo les pregunte si de verdad se querían mucho y ellos volvieron a decir que si entonces yo les pregunte se iban a casar porque las personas que se quieren mucho se casan y son felices juntos y tienen muchos hijitos y viven felices y…, y…, y se quieren mucho y tienen hijitos que se quieren y viven felices para siempre y…— De un momento a otro, Miku se encontraba divagando en un profundo mar de ideas repetitivas acerca del matrimonio, o al menos de lo que era el matrimonio para ella, y era más que evidente para las mayores que la pequeña oji verde no saldría de aquel pequeño monologo suyo hasta que sus cuerdas bucales se agotaran por completo, o hasta que alguien le ayudara a salir de este.

—Miku, Miku hija cálmate por favor— Le dijo su madre mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la boca de la pequeña impidiéndole hablar —Por favor hijita tranquilízate, y cuéntamelo todo pero más calmada ¿sí?— Le preguntó con calma, a lo que la pequeña solo asintió y comenzó de nuevo con su relato.

—Mira, lo que pasa es que yo les pregunte que si se iban a casar, y entonces los se pusieron todos rojos de la cara— La menor soltó una pequeña risita al recordar esto, —Entonces Len le dijo que no sabía que si Rin se quería casar con él, y entonces Rin dijo que si le gustaría, entonces los dos se pusieron felices y se abrazaron muy, muy fuerte— Miku puso sus brazos alrededor de sí misma en forma de un abrazo, y comenzó a girar su torso simbolizando el abrazo de los gemelos.

—Qué lindo, — Pronuncio débilmente Rika mientras seguía sosteniendo a su pequeña.

—Pero eso no es todo— Dijo Miku sacando de sus pensamientos reflexivos a su madre —Después de eso, Len tomó uno de los anillos con los que Rin y yo estábamos jugando, y se hinco y se los puso a Rin en el dedo, ¡Fue tan bonito mami!— Volvió a gritar de la emoción, al recordad la declaración de sus amigos.

Después de decir esto, por la puerta corrediza abierta, entraron la pareja de gemelos que eran el centro de la conversación en ese momento, ambos con un pequeño sonrojo en sus caras junto con una pequeña sonrisa en esta y tomados de las manos.

Y entre esas manos, se podía notar un pequeño añillo plateado en dedito de Rin, un anillito que simbolizaba una unión que iba más allá de un simple beso, ese anillo representaba una promesa implícita que significaba que, cuando tuvieran La edad necesaria, se unirían en el matrimonio. E incluso cuando ninguno de los dos supiera de lo que realmente se trataba el matrimonio, la promesa ya estaba hecha.

—Mira mamá, Len y yo nos vamos a casar— Dijo Rin mientras levantaba la mano con el anillo y se lo enseñaba a su madre.

—Qué bonito Rin,— Dijo la rubia mayor mientras sujetaba la manita de su hija y miraba el anillo de cerca, —Estoy muy feliz de que tu y Len se vayan a casar, y dime ¿Cuándo será la boda?— Le pregunto con un más que fingido interés.

—Cuando cumplamos veinte años nos vamos a poder casar— Contestó Len con alegría.

—Pues qué bien, en ese caso tendrán mucho tiempo para planearla, ¿Por qué no empiezan de una vez?— Pregunto de nuevo con el mismo tono fingido, incitándolos a continuar con su "jueguito".

El tono constante que utilizaba, provoco en su amiga peli verde una cierta reacción de regaño, provocando que le diera una mirada retadora a la rubia, a lo cual esta solo respondió con otra mirada de confianza que indicaba lo que antes había dicho: Es solo un juego infantil.

—¿Les puedo ayudar?— Pregunto Miku con entusiasmo.

—Hija lo siento pero es hora de irnos, tienes mucha tarea por hacer, así que despídete de los Kagamine— Dijo rápidamente la mayor peli verde, intentando hacer que Miku cambiara de opinión.

—Pero mami, quiero ayudar a Len y Rin, por favor— Hizo un puchero la pequeña Miku.

—Lo siento, no nos podemos quedar mas vámonos— Le ordenó a la pequeña mientras la jalaba de la manita en dirección a la salida de la casa con rapidez. No estaba muy segura de porque, pero de alguna manera, el hecho de que Miku hubiera aceptado tan bien el tema del incesto le había alterado un poco.

—Bueno— Dijo con resignación la pequeña Hatsune —Adiós Len, adiós Rin, adiós señora Kagamine, hasta mañana— Movió su mano libre amanera de despedida para sus amigos, a lo cual recibió como respuesta un movimiento similar de las manos de los Kagamine.

—Esperen, les acompaño a la salida—Dijo Kara levantándose del sillón en el que estaba y acercándose a las peli verde. Al llegar al lado de Rika, se acerco hasta su oído y le dijo —Me parece que de verdad le has enseñado respeto y tolerancia a tu linda hijita— Utilizo un ligero tono burlón al decir esto junto con una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios.

—Cállate— Fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de su amiga mientras abría la puerta y salía por esta.

* * *

><p>—Oye mami— Le dijo la pequeña Miku a su progenitora mientras, unos minutos después, ambas caminaba hacia la entrada de su propia casa —¿No es lo más bonito del mundo el que Len y Rin sean hermanitos y también novios?— Pregunto la pequeña, provocando que su madre cambiara su semblante a uno completamente serio.<p>

Esa había sido una pregunta en serio, de verdad esa era la manera de pensar de Miku, a ella le parecía tierno los que a otras personas les parecería nauseabundo, y eso al fin y al cabo, solo demostraba la inocencia de la pequeña.

—Supongo que sí, un poco— Contestó su madre mientras abría la puerta conservando el semblante serio de antes, bueno quizá ablandándolo un poco, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de Miku.

Tal vez fuera demasiado ilógico el comparar los asquerosos crímenes de incesto que aparecían en las noticias todos los días, en donde los agresores no merecían ninguna otra denominación más que enfermos mentales, con un amor inocente como el de los gemelos Kagamine.

Tal vez fuera lo más tonto del mundo el decir que los dos pequeños estaban pecando y realizando un acto de impureza, cuando en sus mentes no existía rastro alguno de perversión y en sus mentes nada más que amor.

Y tal vez fuera también algo tonto, el hecho de suponer que ellos dos solo estaban jugando un simple jueguito infantil.

Y quizá, al final sería la pequeña Miku quien terminaría enseñándole una importante lección de tolerancia a su propia madre.

Fin del capítulo 2.

* * *

><p>Notas: Muy bien, se que este capítulo fue demasiado corto, y lo lamento por eso, en serio. Simplemente no he tenido casi nada de tiempo, y de ahora en adelante no tendré casi nada de tiempo para actualizar mis fics, esto debido a cierta "situación laboral" a la que me he dispuesto a cumplir durante los próximos par de meses, y por la cual mi tiempo de "ocio" frente a la computadora se ha visto disminuido de manera significativa.<p>

Por lo que demás, actualizare cuando pueda, e intentare terminar con mis otros fics de la mejor manera posible.

Con respecto al capítulo, espero honestamente, que haya sido de su agrado en leerlo, tanto como fue para mí en escribirlo

Quería escribir algo en donde Miku fuera la amiga de los Kagamine, eso de detestarla todo el tiempo, también aburre XD. Sé que es algo extraño lo que se plantea en este capítulo, pero la imaginación de un niño, o la manera en la que ve el mundo, de verdad puede ser muy diferente con respecto a cómo la ven los mayoress. Ahora si lo raro es ver a un par de niños actuando como si fueran novios y hablando de cosas como el matrimonio de una manera tan simple como aqui, pues eso se explicara de mejor manera en el próximo capítulo. O al menos eso espero.

También quiero agradecer a los cinco usuarios que me dejaron review en el capítulo pasado, de verdad eso se agradece mucho, los reviews me animan a continuar escribiendo.

En fin eso es todo por ahora, si les ha gustado, dejen un comentario, con sus dudas sugerencias o lo que quieran, excepto odio, lo único que odio es el odio.

BYE.

P.D.: Con respecto a la apariencia física de la madre de los Kagamine, me estaba imaginando que se parecería bastante a Lily, no sé porque, pero cuando estuve escribiendo esto me imagine a Lily como la madre de ambos, quizá por el parentesco físico, no sé.


	3. O algo mas?

Amor inocente capítulo 3

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Después de un día lleno de juegos entre los pequeños Kagamine y su madre, la noche había caído sobre la ciudad. Un rico, cálido y juguetón baño fue lo único que hizo falta para que los pequeños se dispusieran a ir a la cama a finalizar con lo que había sido su primer día estando "prometidos".<p>

—Muy buen mis niños, es hora de dormir— decía la madre Kagamine mientras los metía a ambos a la cama y los cubría con una gran manta cálida con el dibujo de una rata amarilla eléctrica. Se ocupo de que a ninguno se le salieran los pies por debajo y lego se acercó hasta los dos para besarlos en la frente, primero a Len y Luego a Rin, según el orden de la cercanía. — ¿Quieren que les lea un cuento?—

—No gracias mami— le contestó Len mientras se acomodaba en la cama y abrazaba a Rin por el estomago hasta la espalda, pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Estamos cansados y ya queremos dormirnos— le dijo Rin terminó la frase Rin, acostándose de lado, correspondiendo el abrazo de su gemelo, hundiendo la cara en la playera de su pijama y colocando sus piernas de manera alternada con las de Len.

Kara permaneció unos segundo observando la reciente posición que ambos habían tomado, era demasiado… "intima", pero que importaba, en unos meses más, habría recibido alguna bonificación en su empleo, y les podría comparar una cama individual a cada quien, además de que planeaba despejar una de las habitaciones contiguas y podrían separarse, además de que estaba segura que para ese entonces ambos ya se habían olvidado de su juego del compromiso.

—De acuerdo, pero nada de ponerse a jugar, se van a dormir rápido— les ordenó la mientras los abrazaba y los persignaba a los dos –Los amo mis bebes— tuvo un pequeño arranque de ternura contra sus pequeños, y los abrazó con fuerza, casi dejándolos sin oxigeno y al mismo tiempo provocando que se rompiera su posición.

—Si mami, nosotros también te queremos— respondieron soltándose del abrazo y cayendo de nuevo a la cama, solo para volver a abrazarse como antes, simulando incluso ser como un par de imanes que siempre terminaban juntándose de nuevo.

—De acuerdo— dijo la mujer mayor, sintiéndose a la vez un poco rechazada del pequeño momento familiar, —hasta mañana— se despidió y luego salió de la habitación, apagando la luz amarilla antes de cruzar por la puerta y cerrarla.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, en lo que Len y Rin seguían abrazándose con energía a la vez que se daban pequeños besitos por toda la cara y hasta unas partes de cuello, sintiéndose con toda libertad de hacer ese tipo de cosas el uno con el otro, sin molestarse de que aquello llegara a rayar incluso en lo sexual, pues ellos aun no llegaban a la edad de sentir ese tipo de cosas.

Ambos reían con alegría mientras cada vez que sus labios o sus manos iban a parar a un lugar sensible de sus cuerpos, pero aun entre tantas risitas, Rin lograba notar que Len estaba un poco más serio que de costumbre.

—Te quiero mucho mi Rinny— le dijo alegre Len, abrazándola por la cadera y acercándola a él, recargando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

—Yo también te quiero mi Lenny— le correspondió con todo ánimo a su hermano, descansando su mejilla sobre su pecho.

—De ahora en adelante, vamos a estar juntos siempre— declaró Len abrazándola con más fuerza.

Rin únicamente correspondió con la misma y mayor fuerza a ese abrazo.

—Y nunca de los nuncas nos vamos a separar, voy a protegerte siempre, y estaré a tu lado en todo momento— le expresó esta vez con un tono de curiosa angustia en su voz, la suficiente para que su hermana la reconociera, —Y todos los días vamos a dormir juntitos y abrazados, y jugaremos juntos, y nunca, nunca, pero nunca nos vamos a separar— repitió de nuevo aquella misma frase, demostrando que era aquello lo que más le preocupaba, separarse de su hermana.

—No te preocupes Len, no nos vamos a separar nunca de los nuncas porque aunque no fuéramos novios somos hermanos, — le intentó tranquilizar por el temor que tenía, era lo mínimo que podía hacer como su compañera de toda la vida.

—Sí, pero es que…— se separó un poco para poder verla a la cara –Hace poco nos habíamos comenzado a alejar mucho, ya nunca jugábamos juntos y solo nos veíamos para dormir juntos y ni siquiera allí nos hablábamos— comenzó a angustiarse más, y su garganta comenzó a secarse ligeramente –y yo no quería eso, no me quiero separar de ti, porque me gusta mucho estar contigo, por eso quiero ser tu novio, para casarme contigo y estar juntos siempre— le confesó rápidamente toda la pequeña lógica que el mismo había ideado para evitar separarse de ella, que realmente, no sería muy diferente a la que hubiera desarrollado siendo mayor.

Entendiendo un poco mejor la situación emocional de su gemelo, Rin podía intentar tranquilizarlo mejor, pero la verdad era que ella se sentía igual con respecto al temor de separarse de su alma gemela.

—Yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti, te quiero mucho y eres la persona con la que más me gusta estar en todo el mundo— le confesó colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para demostrar su unión.

—Y si ni a ti ni a mí nos gustaba distanciarnos ¿entonces porque lo hicimos?—

—No se— fue todo lo que le supo contestar a su interrogante, pensando tal vez que se trataba de solo un error que habían cometido, pero sin darse cuenta de que se trataba más bien de la sociedad y los perjuicios de género los que los forzaban a distanciarse, en cosas simples, como en la gente con quien se juntaban, a las actividades que los ponían a realizar, que aunque fueran mínimos cambios entre los dos, para ellos fue suficiente para resentirlo como una gran separación.

—Pero ya no importa Len— le dijo para animarlo –lo bueno es que ahora ya estamos juntos y que como estamos comprometidos nada nos podrá separar de ahora en adelante—

— ¿Entonces me lo prometes?— le preguntó abandonando su sentimiento de angustia.

—Sí, te prometo que no nos separaremos nunca más— confirmó su pregunta, dando así satisfacción a la obsesión de dependencia mutua que tenían el uno por el otro y que, no solo para los niños, sino incluso en adultos, era considerado como amor.

Le abrazó tiernamente por el cuello, y en un rápido movimiento, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, simbolismo de un cariño mayor al que se mostraba en los besos anteriores. Los pensamientos de Len se detuvieron al sentir aquel beso, diferente a los demás, pues esta vez ya entendía que Rin quería estar con él, y más importante, que ahora él entendía mejor él porque quería estar con Rin.

—Fue para cerrar la promesa— se excusó con un poco de pena por lo repentina de su acción, soltando el abrazo solo por un instante. Len solo se quedó quieto, esta vez intentando pensar de manera correcta en lo que había pasado. Tal vez era el inicio de un nuevo viaje de descubrimiento de sentimientos.

— ¿Me das otro? Uno de buenas noches— le pidió con una sonrisa, volviendo a su humor infantil usual.

Rin solo sonrió de vuelta y volvió a abrazarlo, besando sus labios de nuevo con más ternura y gusto que antes. Quizá esa fue la apertura de una nueva puerta, tras la cual se encontraba todo un mundo de nuevas emociones y sentimientos para los gemelos.

Pero del otro lado de la puerta, la señora Kagamine se encontraba consternada por haber escuchado toda la plática de los gemelos.

¿Por qué Len jamás le había contado nada acerca de lo triste que se sentía al estar lejos de Rin y viceversa?

Ella fácilmente hubiera hecho algo más que simplemente considerarlo lo mejor para los dos, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa a su alcance que funcionara para hacerlos felices que al fin y al cabo era lo que más le importaba a ella.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue el sentimiento de dependencia que tenía el uno por el otro. Esos sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes para un par de niños tan pequeños, esas emociones eran para adolecentes o hasta para adultos, pero no para niños.

Fue en ese momento en el que se comenzó a cuestionar si su método de crianza había sido el correcto.

Se comenzó a mover de donde estaba, del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de sus hijos, se levanto, y caminó hasta la puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo, la abrió con pesadez para después cerrarla en cuanto entró y sin molestarse en pender la luz, se movió como por inercia hasta llegar a la cama del centro del cuarto.

Era una gran cama matrimonial, pero que solo tenía las almohadas del lado izquierdo. Kara levantó las sabanas y se metió debajo de estas, traía puesta su piyama desde que había acostado a Len y Rin y por lo tanto no se tendría que levantar mas.

Movió su mano hasta llegar a propasar la línea imaginaria que dividía el lado derecho del izquierdo de la cama. La preocupación en sus pequeños hijos, le traía ahora el triste recuerdo de su real soledad, pues hacía años que esa cama era solo para ella.

¿Pero entonces donde estaba el señor Kagamine? ¿Por qué no tomaba parte de las preocupaciones que eran parte de la mente de su mujer en ese momento? Muy simple, él había hecho lo que cualquier hombre de su tipo en su posición habría hecho, huir.

Porque lo cierto era que el padre de Len y Rin era la combinación mas incorrecta entre un tramposo y un bueno para nada, una persona que no deseaba formar parte de una sociedad funcional y que solo por mero acto del destino, había ido a parar con tan admirable y agradable mujer como Kara.

Ambos se habían conocido en el instituto, convirtiéndose en grandes amigos tan pronto como se conocieron, y como si se hubiera tratado de un drama escolar romántico para mujeres adolecentes, ambos habían creado una relación de apariencia estable, y al menos así lo fue, hasta que, después de un pequeño descuido, la chica rubia había quedado embarazada del amor de su vida.

Al principio todo había ido de relativamente de maravilla, las familias de ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para justar a ambas partes de la unión, y juntos habían logrado salir adelante, aun cuando apenas habían acabado el instituto. Habían tenido problemas, pero nunca pasaban a mayores, de no ser porque al momento del ultrasonido durante los mese avanzados, se descubrió que Kara estaba embarazada de gemelos.

El doble de problemas, el doble de trabajo, el doble de esfuerzo, el doble de crianza, el doble de gastos. O al menos esto fue lo único que vio el padre, quien no hacía más que quejarse día a día de lo mal que estaba su situación, de lo atrapado que se sentía en aquella relación que había avanzado tan rápido.

Y conforme el tiempo pasaba, sentía que sus quejas caían en oídos sordos.

Así que de un día para otro, después del cumpleaños número tres de los niños, el sujeto simplemente los abandonó. Los gemelos lloraron y lloraron durante semanas, al igual que su madre, y a decir verdad, jamás lo superaron por completo.

Kara tenía que seguir ocupándose de su empleo para mantener a sus hijos, mientras que ellos habían recién ingresado al jardín de niños y sobraría decir que todo el tema del abandono les molestó durante bastante tiempo, pues la mayor parte del tiempo expresaban abandono, sintiéndose como si no hubieran sido lo suficientemente buenos para su padre.

Pero el tiempo pasó, de repente conocieron a Miku, quien había perdido a su padre a causa de una enfermedad, y fue ella quien les ayudo adaptarse al micro universo del jardín de niños.

Mientras que Kara, aunque sabía que sus hijos necesitaban un padre, jamás se atrevió a salir con otros hombres, no de manera seria.

Pensando bien las cosas, la madre de los Kagamine e atrevió a culpar mentalmente a su antiguo cónyuge por lo ocurrido con sus hijos, por esa peculiar cantidad de dependencia mutua y los sentimientos prohibidos que se profesaban mutuamente. Si él hubiera estado allí, Len y Rin habrían tenido una infancia más normal, y muy probablemente no estarían encariñándose tanto de una manera tan incorrecta.

Porque así era, la manera en la que se estaban encariñando era incorrecta. Jamás se imaginó que lo pensaría pero, Rika Hatsune tenía razón, aunque claro, jamás le dejaría saber eso.

Tenía que hacer algo por sus hijos, ayudarlos en un nivel mayor al que había podido antes, evitar que se desviaran a un camino del cual no podrían regresar.

Necesitaba ayuda profesional, y sabía muy bien en donde conseguirla.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 3.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Muy bien, como dije, este sería el tercer y último capítulo de este fic, pero me he estado cuestionando y me he dado cuenta de que a mí me gusta más leer capítulos no muy largos pero que sean muchos al momento de leer un fic, entonces llegue a la conclusión de que si estuviera leyendo mis propios fics no me agradaría encontrarme con capítulos de 12,000 palabras, que preferiría que fueran más cortos, pero que fueran mas, además de que de esta manera actualizo más seguido.<p>

Se me ocurrió dividir el último capítulo porque me pareció que la parte restante quedaría más como una forma de epilogo, pues en este se enseña el inicio de los desarrollos emocionales de los Kagamine, que era lo que se pretendía mostrar en este fic. El epilogo trata más de la decisión final de la madre de los gemelos acerca del futuro de estos.

Sin más que decir, me despido, agradeciendo a los reviews del capítulo pasado, aunque siento que la mayoría de esas personas no leerán esto.

No pienso tardar mucho en subir el epilogo.

BYE_.-

P.D.: No se por qué, pero me da la apariencia de que el fandom de LenxRin en español está medio "seco" o inactivo. ¿Qué piensan?


	4. Planes a futuro

Amor inocente epilogo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se había encargado de conseguir una cita con la persona a quien necesitaba ver con urgencia. Y esta fue arreglada con no más de dos días de anticipación.<p>

Y a causa de esto, ahora se encontraba en una sala de espera, haciendo lo que esta indicaba, esperando. Era un espacio muy peculiar, de paredes pinatadas de color verde claro y bastante alegre, con muchos sillones bastante suaves, con alfombra color rojiza que cubría el suelo de esquina a esquina, y sobre esta, colocados en una esquina contraria a los sillones había un montón de juegos didácticos infantiles, en donde Len y Rin se encontraban jugando.

Los veía mover de un lado para otro las piezas de un artilugio hecho de varias bolitas, , tubos, palitos y aros de plástico sobre una mesa de madera, alegres como muy pocas veces antes, aunque últimamente, desde el inicio de la relación incestuosa, había notado un cambio de humor para bien en ambos.

Eso sería algo que tendía que hacer notar.

Pero toda su atención fue rápidamente cambiada al notar la mirada centrada de una mujer más o menos de su edad y que apenas había notado al entrar en el cuarto. De verdad le extrañó bastante no haberla notado, su cabellos era más que llamativo pues parecían un par de taladros rojos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Hola— saludó en voz baja a su observadora.

—Kasane Teto— dijo ella moviendo su mano y colocándola frente a ella a manera de saludo –Mucho gusto ¿con quién tengo el placer?— preguntó antes de que siquiera le correspondieran el saludo.

—Kagamine Kara— respondió la rubia al tomar la mano de su acompañante y sacudirla ligeramente de arriba asía abajo.

—Dime ¿qué problema tienen tus niños?— preguntó la pelirroja sin rodeo alguno.

La mayor Kagamine solo mostró una expresión de sorpresa "¿Qué dijo de mis hijos?"Pensó.

—Vamos, no nos andemos con juegos, tú eres la madre de esos gemelos rubios, y no hay manera en la que una madre tenga que traer a sus hijos a consulta con un pedagogo si no es porque estos tienen un problema— se explicó –Yo por ejemplo, mi hijita Miki dice que es un robot, y sé que sería algo normal, ¡pero lleva meses enteros con eso, hasta a sus amiguitos les está empezando a extrañar! Así que decidí traerla aquí para que le ayudaran a aclarar su mente— dijo aquello casi gritando y acercándose a ella como si le faltara un tornillo.

—Bueno, pues lo de mis hijos no es tan grave— intentó no sonar alterada –Ellos dos solo se quieren mucho— juntó sus manos con un poco de pena, esperando una respuesta negativa y ofensiva por parte de su recién conocida.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo, es decir, son gemelos…—

—No, me refiero a que…— le interrumpió antes de que supusiera algo errado –Ellos dos se quieren un poco más de lo que se deberían querer— su cara se puso roja de vergüenza al imaginarse de lo que le habría hecho pensar a su recién conocida.

No le tomó mucho a la joven madre Teto el deducir el predicamento de la rubia y decir –Incesto— en voz alta, sin preocuparle que la recepcionista del lugar, los escuchara, pues eso suponía ser un secreto profesional.

Kara solamente asintió lentamente, mientras la de Teto solo tomaba una mueca de desagrado y volteaba a ver a los pequeños rubios quienes detuvieron sus juegos al momento de sentirse observados por la pelirroja.

Pero antes de que Kara se decidiera a "defenderse" a ella, o bien, a sus hijos, Teto se decidió a juzgar, no conociendo del tema ni de las vidas de los pequeños ni de su madre.

—No te preocupes— le dijo tomándole del hombro –Este pedagogo es muy bueno, seguro que él arreglará a sus hijos—

En el momento justo en el que terminó de decir eso, sino es que uno o dos segundos antes, la puerta del consultorio se abrió de una parte, dejando ver a una pequeña niña de cabello rosado y un vestidito blanco con líneas azules horizontales.

—Me disculpa, mi hija acaba de terminar su consulta— dijo Teto levantándose del asiento con rapidez y avanzando hasta la puerta del otro lado de la habitación, en donde en lugar de dirigirse a su hija, se dirigió hacia la puerta y entreabriéndola un poco, comenzó a hablar con alguien del otro lado.

Pero sin duda aquello que había pronunciado Teto, le había sonado más a un insulto que a un consuelo o un aliento a la madre de los gemelos. "arreglará" ¿Cómo que los "arreglará"? hablaba de ellos como si fueran un par de objetos rotos, y eso no podía simplemente llegar a sus oídos y no causarle efecto a la rubia.

Miró con rencor la espalda de la chica de pelo de taladros, deseando ser capaz de matar con la mirada, pero entonces vio debajo de las piernas de esa mujer a la pequeña niña de pelo rosado, quien tenía su dedo en la boca mientras miraba en dirección a los niños rubios.

"Esa debe de ser Miki" pensó Kara, observó como el comportamiento de esa niña era completamente norma, contrario a lo que se había imaginado al principio de ella, y a decir verdad, era bastante tierna y coqueta, quizá un poco regordete del rostro, pero al fin y al cabo una niña muy bonita. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que miraba detenidamente no a Len y a Rin, sino solamente a Len, y lo miraba con cierto afán, así como con un pequeño sonrojo apenas visible en sus mejillas.

¿Quizá un pequeño enamoramiento infantil?

Solo pensar en eso, le hizo sentir un cierto tipo de celos muy particulares, no celos de madre, sino más bien celos de pertenencia, pero no por ella, sino por Rin y a la vez por Len, como una madre que siente que el novio de su hija está a punto de serle infiel y a la vez como una madre que siente que su hijo está a punto de serle infiel a su novia y lo considera incorrecto. Solo para resumirlo, por un instante de debilidad, los celos le hicieron pensar, "Len es solo para Rin", como si defendiera aquella relación incestuosa. ¡Pero qué tontería!

Por suerte, controló esos celos cuando la pequeña niña peli rosa se acerco a Len y este le saludo animadamente, al igual que una muy eufórica Rin detrás de su hermano, a la que ni siquiera le importó que se acercaran a "su propiedad".

—Muy bien Miki ya terminé todo aquí, es hora de irnos— le hablo Teto tomándole de la mano y llevándosela rápidamente, como si temiera que esos dos incestuosos "descompusieran" a su hija.

Al salir la peli roja al lado de su hija por la puerta principal, dirigió una última mirada a Kara, la cual no supo identificar si esta era de lastima o de disgusto por ella y por su falta de capacidad para criar a sus hijos.

—Kagamine Len y Rin— sonó una voz masculina, pero clara y suave que provenía del otro lado de la puerta, provocando que los pequeños se distrajeran de la despedida de su recién conocida amiga.

Kara se levantó rápidamente para encarar al pedagogo que estaba a punto de atender a sus hijos, pero antes de llegar hasta la puerta, un hombre algo mayor de edad, de unos 50 años, y de pelo blanco, casi plateado y largo, saco la cabeza a través de la abertura de la puerta y encaró a la mujer antes de que entrara al despacho.

—Lo lamento mucho, señora, pero por ahora son solo los niños— se excusó con ella, dejando pasar solo a Len y a Rin –No se preocupe, los cuidaré bien— le aseguró mirándole a los ojos, y con un solo contacto como aquel, con unos ojos que demostraban una completa confianza, fue suficiente para la madre en dejarle cerrar la puerta.

Ni siquiera le había dicho el asunto a tratar, bueno, se lo había dicho a la secretaria, pero anda mas, creyó que sería necesaria una explicación más detallada del asunto desde su punto de vista, pero bueno, en el lugar en donde lo había encontrado recomendado también le habían dicho que sus métodos eran un tanto curiosos, mas no por eso menos eficaces.

Así que decidió simplemente regresar a su asiento, en donde no tardo en quedarse dormida después de unos minutos distrayéndose con varias revistas que estaban a su lado.

Despertó más o menos después de una hora, y solo porque escucho a alguien llamarla por su nombre repetidas veces.

—Señora Kagamine, señora Kagamine— le decía el mismo hombre que le había prohibido el paso hacia una hora –Ya hemos terminado— le avisó de nuevo mientras dejaba salir a Len y a Rin del consultorio.

Kara se levantó con un poco de flojera sobrante de su pequeña siesta. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el psicólogo y le saludo con amabilidad mientras acariciaba la cabeza de sus pequeños.

—Doctor…— se detuvo al sentir como había olvidado e nombre de aquel doctor, o quizá nunca lo había memorizado.

—Thel, mi nombre es Thel— se presentó con la madre de sus pacientes, pues no era la costumbre de ese hombre establecer conversaciones necesariamente amenas con esas personas.

—De acuerdo, doctor Thel, dígame mis hijos ya están…— esta vez se detuvo, no porque hubiera olvidado algo, sino porque midió sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir "arreglados" – ¿Todo está resuelto?— prefirió decir antes de equivocarse.

Aquel psicólogo, con especialidad en la pedagogía, había observado muchos casos extraños en manías y desordenes de niños, pero jamás algo como eso, mejor era decir la verdad.

—Si tengo que ser sincero, no sé muy bien cuál es el problema— intentó decir sin preocupar a la mujer.

—Bueno es que ellos dos están haciendo…— se acercó un poco al peli blanco y le dijo al oído aquello que debía de ser el problema –incesto— pronunció muy bajo para evitar que Len y Rin le escucharan.

—Señora Kagamine— se refirió a ella de una manera respetuosa –Le voy a decir la verdad, yo complete el sacerdocio, y por lo tanto, soy realmente un sacerdote, con estudio en la teología—

Esto solo preocupó a Kara ¿A quién le había ido a contar su problema? Seguro excomulgaría a sus hijos.

—Pero claro, ese no es mi único estudio, pues he estudiado de psicología durante bastante tiempo, pero he decidido especializarme en pedagogía porque tengo la creencia de que es mejor educar correctamente a un niño desde el principio que intentar corregir a un adulto con violencia—

Se detuvo un poco para rascarse la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

—Debo decir que jamás había observado un caso como este de dependencia, no al menos en un par de niños— se detuvo para esperar la reacción de la madre, la cual, tal y como lo predijo mentalmente, no fue otra que la de la culpa –Pero claro, esto también puede deberse a que ellos dos son un caso bastante especial de gemelos, lo cual podría explicar parte de la dependencia, tal y como con otros gemelos del tipo idéntico— aquello lo dijo con la intención de que la mujer dejara de sentirse tan culpable.

—Pero dígame— aun con toda esa explicación, a Kara solo le interesaba una cosa – ¿eso es malo?— una pregunta bastante abierta y muy, muy subjetiva que ahora le arrojaba a aquel sacerdote.

—Realmente depende bastante desde qué punto se vea— lo volvió a responder con honestidad. No era su estilo mentirle a la gente de manera descarada –aquella dependencia que los dos posen el uno por el otro, es una forma bastante simplificada de lo que mucha gente conoce y practica como amor—

La palabra "amor" era la clave en todo ese asunto.

—Pero son muy jóvenes para conocer el amor de "esa clase"— no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación por parte de la madre.

—Sí, es cierto, esa es la verdad— admitió el sacerdote –Pero es aquí en donde encuentro la extrañeza de su relación— volteó rápidamente a ver a los tan mencionados niños y luego regresó su mirada a la señora Kagamine –Ellos dos tienen una relación como la que muchas parejas, no solo de esa misma edad, sino que incluso adolecentes, desearían tener, o al menos eso fue lo que yo observé—

Eso pareció ser una exageración, o al menos así lo entendió Kara, quien ahora sostenía una mirada de escepticismo.

—Bueno, tampoco me refiero a la clase de relación que se basa en el ideal— Aclaró— admito que es una relación bastante compleja, vista desde el punto en el que ambos se conocen en prácticamente todo sentido y de toda la vida, pues supongo que no estaban muy acostumbrados a separarse— intuyó.

Siendo una positiva silenciosa con la cabeza la única respuesta que recibió.

—Pues es precisamente eso lo que pude ver con las preguntas que les hice a ambos, los dos demostraron tener un pleno conocimiento en lo que el otro pensaba y quería, se cuidaban mutuamente y les aterraba el pensamiento mínimo de separarse— sujetó su mandíbula inferior al momento de ponerse a pensar –pero sin duda lo que más me causó admiración, era el hecho de que ambos deseaban mantener el autoestima alto del otro, de una manera bastante madura para su pequeña edad— concluyo soltando de nuevo si mandíbula y egresando sus manos a sus bolsillos –Es cierto que ellos dos son demasiado jóvenes para conocer de algo como el amor, aun así, lo que me demostraron es que ellos dos tienen una relación que a muchas personas les cuesta siquiera entender, en donde incluso comprendían y perdonaban los defectos del otro— Todo aquello lo dijo mirando a los ojos a la madre de los Kagamine, provocándole una ligera consternación.

Ahora ella se sentía como la mala del cuento, como si ella fuera la bruja que intenta separar a la pareja del cuento. Así que tomó un poco de aire para sacar el siguiente punto importante de su plática — ¿Y que debería de hacer yo como su madre?—

—Depende de que es lo que quiere usted— le contestó con rapidez –si lo que quiere es un par de niños a los que se les pueda llamar "normales" déjeme le digo que eso es para otro tipo de casos en donde un niño presenta severos trastornos, y que en un caso como este el termino normal quedaría demasiado subjetivo—

Dio un largo respiro.

—Si lo que quiere usted es algo mas especifico, como evitar que continúen esa relación, tiene más de una opción— se paró correctamente y sacó sus manos de los bolsillos –Puede separarlos, internarlos a los dos en institutos separados y dejar que hagan sus vidas aparte, cortando toda comunicación entre ambos, y de esta manera enterrar sus sentimientos en los más profundo de sus subconscientes— durante el momento en el que explico esta opción, el doctor movió sus manos con una mímica que simulaba una separación y un hundimiento –pero claro, este método sin duda alguna les causaría dolor a ambos, pues en este momento y más en los que están por venir, ambos necesitarán un apoyo emocional, y la separación realmente los alteraría—

— ¿Entonces para que me dio esa opción?— preguntó Kara molesta — ¿acaso cree que erigiría la miseria para mis propios hijos?— preguntó esta vez con mayor grado de ofensa. Thel únicamente sonrió al comprobar que ella no era esa clase de madre.

—Cierto, usted no es una mala madre— afirmó en voz baja, sin permitir que Kara le escuchara –Pues, la otra opción sería hablar con ellos dos, y explicarles que el incesto es algo que muchas personas consideran malo, aunque creo que para ellos dos con esa edad, sería como decirles que el cielo es rojo y que dos más dos es cinco, sería imponerles una lógica que no comprenden, y que probablemente, rechazarían— de su voz salió un cierto grado de burla al dar esos ejemplos, como si solo pensar en esa opción como efectiva fuera una burla.

— ¿Y ya no quedan más opciones?— preguntó un poco decepcionada, pues esperaba más un método infalible de solucionar aquello sin tener que lastimar a sus pequeños ni de engañarlos con algo injusto.

—Pues puede dejar que las cosas pasen, que fluyan y dejar que ellos dos decidan qué es lo mejor— esa fue la opción que para el sacerdote, le parecía más lógica –Y por supuesto, que esto solo funcionaría si los dos cuentan con su apoyo, comprensión y consejo— le dijo amablemente, preparándose para atender a la siguiente paciente que se encontraba en la espera de su cita, una pequeña niña de pelo verde que tenía un par de lentes rojos sobre la cabeza –ahora si me disculpa— se despidió muy indirectamente de ella, mientras se preparaba para decir el nombre de su siguiente paciente.

—Pero, disculpe Thel— le habló con apuro la rubia antes de que se fuera, una vez teniéndolo de nuevo de frente, le preguntó —¿Y qué es lo que usted, como sacerdote, opina del incesto, al menos de uno como este?— necesitaba saber si sus hijos quedarían condenados al infierno.

—Le he dicho que mis estudios van más allá del sacerdocio— le contestó rápidamente –pero siendo sincero desde mi punto de vista, no creo que Dios juzgara el amor como algo malo—

Sin duda esto fue lo que más dejó un pensamiento en la mente de Kara Kagamine.

—Aunque como ya le dije, depende de lo que quiere usted— le dijo directamente en el oído –Mucho gusto, se despidió de ella y luego la sujetó del hombro para apartarla de la entrada del despacho –Megpoid Gumi, pase por favor— llamó a la siguiente paciente, y después de que esta pasará por la puerta, el sacerdote Thel la cerro, desapareciendo de la vista de la entera familia Kagamine, dejando a Len y a Rin con la experiencia de haber encontrado a un nuevo amigo adulto, y a Kara con una mente hecha un caos por toda aquella platica.

* * *

><p>Horas después de aquello, el día de la familia Kagamine estaba a punto de finalizar, después de que los pequeños hubieran hecho sus tareas y después de que la madre terminara de hacer los muchos deberes que le tocaban solo a ella realizar.<p>

Nuevamente los llevó hasta su cama mientras estaban medio dormidos, los arropó con sus sabanas de siempre, los besó en la frente, los persignó y los despidió con dulces palabras de cariño, observando al salir del cuarto como se unían y se abrazaban debajo de las sabanas, e incluso llegó a sospechar, por los movimientos de la sabana, como se daban un pequeño beso en los labios.

Bajó a la cocina, en donde se preparó un té para calmarse un poco los nervios, pues no dejaba de pensar en lo mejor para sus hijos. No sería justo separarlos, claro que no, no les podía decir que lo que hacían estaba mal, sería destruirles el mundo que tenían, y dejarles desarrollar esa relación, sería igual que mentirles, pues los arriesgaba al terrible rechazo de la sociedad desde esa corta edad.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras permanecía sentada en una silla frente a la mesa de la cocina. Al final, el sueño le empezó a ganar lentamente, así que decidió irse a dormir, tal vez consultando el problema con la almohada, sabría mejor que hacer.

Pero en camino a su cuarto, pasó con mayor lentitud frente a la puerta del cuarto de sus hijos. Del otro lado solo se escuchaban reparaciones calmadas.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y observando en el oscuro interior de la habitación, visualizó a dos pequeños bultos casi inmóviles que descansaban en el colchón. Se acercó con cautela hasta donde estaban sus pequeños angelitos, viéndolos desde arriba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo los veía dormir con tanta tranquilidad, como un par de gatitos acurrucados, felices como muy pocas veces en la vida.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Kara se cuestionó si realmente valía la pena destruir su pequeño mundo de amor infantil solo por lo que pensara la sociedad. Y es que viéndolos desde ese punto de vista desde donde se podía apreciar su con detenimiento su tranquilidad en comparación a otras noches pasadas, le parecía una tontería que solo por lo que la sociedad dijera, sus hijos tendrían que dejar de quererse.

Y no importaba lo que pasara, ella era su madre, y su deber era proteger a sus pequeños del mal del mundo hasta que estos crecieran y fueran capaces de sobrevivir por sí mismos, y hasta el momento en el que tuvieran criterio, ella les apoyaría y les protegería.

Ese era el deber de una madre.

* * *

><p>—…así que al final decidí que la felicidad de mis hijos era lo más importante, y que si por ahora les hace feliz el ser novios, aun si la sociedad está en contra de eso, los protegeré y les apoyaré— le decía a su amiga Rika con quien estaba sentada en una mesa de campo en un pequeño parque en donde se celebraba la fiesta de unos amiguitos de Len, Rin y Miku, —Y si al crecer sus sentimientos cambian, pues les ayudaré a sobrepasar los problemas que tengan para que puedan solucionar cualquier cosa, ya sea que quieran ser solo hermanos o algo mas—<p>

Seguía hablando con entusiasmo con su amiga peli verde, quien solo la miraba con aborrecía, prestándole más atención a la pelea con juguetes de agua de su hija con los demás niños.

—Se que tal vez me esté atando la soga al cuello, pero eso no importa, porque es mi deber como su madre el orar por su alegría en la vida termino de decir levantando la mano en puño, como si se estuviera proponiendo a iniciar una aventura.

—Sí, sí, que buena madre eres— respondió su amiga aun sin verla a los ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy?— preguntó la rubia molesta – ¿Creí que ya habíamos arreglado la parte del desprecio al incesto?— Rika tomo un gran respiro en cuanto su amiga terminó de hablar.

—Lo que pasa es que te la has pasado todo el tiempo presumiéndome a tus gemelitos incestuosos, solo porque mi pequeña Miku está sola y no tiene ningún gemelo con quien amarse en contra de la sociedad—

Kara solo le dio una mirada de "¿estás hablando en serio?". Su amiga jamás tendría remedio.

Se volteo de donde estaba platicando, y alcanzó a ver a Len y a Rin sentados al lado de un arroyo pequeño de ese parque, mojando sus pies en el agua mientras las movían, con sus manos tenían sus dedos entrelazados, y se recargaban el uno con el otro.

Cualquier cosa que les deparara el futuro, no podía ser tan malo.

¿O sí?

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Muy bien, ahora este si es el final definitivo de la historia… No la verdad es que no, lo que pasa es que la última parte, es como una manera en la que se origina una historia que estoy planeando a manera de segunda parte de esta. Y la razón por la que se divide, es porque en la siguiente parte la clasificación iba a ser M, ósea que iba a contener cosas un poco mucho más serias que en esta y quizás Lemmon.<p>

Por todo lo demás, esta historia de los pequeños Len y Rin ya ha llegado a su final.

Espero no haberlos aburrido con este capítulo, pero era más bien una manera en la que se mostraba la relación de los gemelos de otro punto de vista desde donde se dejaba el odio y el desprecio por parte de la sociedad. Además de que en este caso se usó el punto de vista más de la madre de Len y Rin, a quien yo me la sigo imaginando como a Lily.

Además de que tenía que usar a un personaje para el psicólogo infantil, y me agradó la idea de usar al personaje del padre Thel del mí otro fic. Me gusta ese personaje, espero no haberme salido de su amabilidad característica.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, agradezco a quienes dejaron review el capítulo pasado y espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, si les gusto, dejen un review, y sino pues también que acepto críticas constructivas.

Me despido.

BYE_. —

P.D.: Esta vez revisé, e intenté quitar todas las faltas de ortografía, lamento si se me pasó alguna.


End file.
